Lila: Facing the Enemy
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: Sequel to The Destiny. Facing the Enimy will be the last and most epic story of all the Lila story's. In which the real enimy will be shown, Lila will find out what she is supposed to do, and true love will be tested. Friendships will be ripped away, and of course the end will be shown. DannyxOC, Rated T
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The door of an old store opened, and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in, she was known as Star, her mortal name.  
Her real name was Rinna, daughter of the light.

"For the sake of Mother Nature Dash, just come out already!" she said, the blonde haired boy came out of the shadows, a figure was next to him, she didn't come out of the shadows completely, and only her green eyes where shown. "Did you bring it?" Star asked the figure nervously.

The figure didn't awnser, and just trew something to Star, who catched it way to fast for a human. But verybody in the room knew she wasn't a human. Even the walls knew, because Stars shadow wasn't human, It was an unknown shadow, of a weird beast.

"Ectoranium." Star smiled. "the ghostboy will be way to weak to protect his little Nephilim girlfriend." Star laughed.  
"Soon, her precious wings will be ours." Star said, putting the ectoranium in her pocked.  
"Soon, my friends."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
Back Home**

"Mom, dad, Jazz?" I walked in the house, following Danny, and looked around, I had never been at Danny's house before. "Danny! You're back! where have you been!" Danny's mother came running to her son, and hugged him.

"I needed to do something mom, ehm... this is Lila." I shook Danny's mothers hand, who assured me I could call her Maddie, and Finaly Danny got his mother far enough to just let us go to his room.

We came into his room laughing, and sat down on his bed. "I can't believe you did'n get punished for being gone without telling your parents!" I said, he smiled. "Somethimes not bein seen is very helpfull." he kissed me, and it looked like it was going to be more, but I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready for... that.." I said, Danny smiled. "Not a problem, For you I would wait a thousand years." I sighed. "That's really sweet. Hé, Sam and I are going to go shopping, I will see you later." I kissed Danny ones again before standing up.

"Later." Danny said.

* * *

I wasn't going togo shopping with Sam though, I was going to meet Star at the Nasty Burger, I needed to talk to her about Nephilim. Buddy followed me untill we were at the Nasty Burger.

"Hi." Star said as I sat down, I smiled. "Hi, can you please tell me what the h... what is going on with me?" I asked, Star Smiled. "Oh I will." She sat, before everything went black.

* * *

**Third Person**

Danny was playing doom on the pc, while talking to Tucker trough his phone. "She refused, dude that sucks." Tucker said. "Yeah, but I get it though, we are rushing it a bit to fast." Danny said, Sighing. "Man, girls with their, we need to take it slow vision." Tucker said.

"Well, I actualy think taking it slow is a good thing." Danny said, he suddenly felt a pain go trough his body, when ectoranium was pinned trough it. Danny fell to the ground, his vision going black, his phone fell to. "Danny?" Tucker said. "Danny?!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
The Wake-up**

My eyes snaped open in alarm and I shot up, looking around with my heart pounding like crazy. I saw Danny laying on the ground, something like a christal was punched to his chest.

"Danny!" I said, kneeling next to him, taking his face in my hands, he wasn't breathing. "Danny!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes, I started shooking his body. "Please, answer me. Please! don't be dead." I let his lifeless body fall to the ground, and crowled up into a ballc, crying.

"Who did this to you?" I whispered. "That will be me." Star came out of the shadows, I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "Why?" I asked. "Because I don't want the fallen to go back to paradise!" She said, "I don't even know what that means!" I shouted, nextto me Danny started to move.

"Lila... what happened?" He asked, I turned to him. "You're alive.." I whispered, Danny frowned of pain. "Am I?" He asked. I cried.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Giving Up**

"How sweet." Star said. "You'll be together, bound by true love. For the LAST TIME!" She started to turn, untill she was the person I guess every Angel and Nephilim feared most.

"Lucifer." I said, standing op, Danny's blood on my hands, I only hallfly notisted that. "Lucifer is only how Humans call me." Star said, her voice was now a man's voice, his voice.

"My name, is Satan!" An evil laugh filled my ears, as I was surroundet my fire, I started screaming.

**Third Person**

She screamed, Danny notised it as soon as the fire started, the halfa started to sit up, but pain stopped him, He fell down to the ground again, looking down at his chest.

There was a christal punched trough his chest, and not just any christal.

"Ectoranium..." Danny mumbled, putting his hands around it, and taking it out of his boddy. He gasped for air, another scream of Lila filled his ears. He had to safe her!

Danny turned ghost, but it only made the pain worse,turning back to human, he started to look around.

His fast healing had kicked in, but the ectoranium made it less fast than it should be, how would he safe het without getting himself killed?

**Lila**

As the fire came closer to me, I screamed again, feeling it burn me, I knew this was what hell must feel like.

"You could escape this pain you know." Satan said. "Just join me." I gasped for air in my pain. "Go to hell." came over my lips, Satan laughed. "But sweetheart, we're already there!" I knew it.

I looked over at Danny, who was looking around, seemingly in pain, the christal was on the ground one feet away from him. The christal... It hurted ghosts, wasn't ghostzone something like hell, or was it just the inbetween?

I looked around, we were in a dark room, I could see of nothing what hell looked like.

"Danny." I whispered, giving up the screaming, Danny looked up, weak, but alive, I wouldn't be for to long anymore.

"I love you." I said, feeling emptyness fill my body. "I love you to." Danny said, I smild, before I felt my body go numb.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4  
The choise**

Everything was bright and white around me, I looked around, feeling no pain, not in my body, and not in my heart. Only happyness.

"My daughter, you have returned." I turned around, seeing a man in white, his hair was grey, and his eyes where blue, so blue that this man could have been an Angel, or... "God." I whispered. I winced.

"I... I'm sorry, creator..." I bowed, The creator laughed. "Don't bow for my, my child, I should be the one bowing. and saying thank you." I looked at him in disbelieve. "Sorry if I sound rude, but thank me for what?"

The creator smiled. "For acting like a grown-up while you still have so much to learn!" I smiled back at him. "I just did what I thought was right." I said. "Yes, and right it was, but I get it if you have questions, you still don't fully understand what you have to do right?" I nodded, looking at my feet.

No shoes, no clothing, I didn't feel ashamed of it. Heaven was different. I didn't even have controll over my emotions! "Yes you do have, my child, they only remain different." He could read my mind?

_Yes, my child, and you can read mine, just like you read your dogs mind _I gasped for air. "Did I just..." "Yes."

"You read everybody's mind, though you didn't realise it, it's part of your rescuer powers." I looked at my feet again. "I am no rescuer. I couldn't even protect Danny. How will I protect anybody? How will I safe the Fallen?"

I felt tears forming in my eyes, I did have control over my emotions, they where indeed different than on earth.

"But you already did, you killed Lucifer." I looked up. "He killed me... isn't that why I'm here?" The creator smiled.

"Yes it is, you see, when I created you, I made you a part of lucifer. I knew it was impossible for A child to safe the fallen, so I created a spell, that bounded both yours and Lucifers life. So that when one of you would die, the other would go down with him."

"And I died." I whispered. "No my child, you have been reborn." I looked up at him. "What do you mean creator?" I asked. "You are now fully angel, you have safed the Fallen, and the remaining Nephilim." I frowned. "I thought you didn't want Nephilim to excist."

The creator smiled. "Not on earth, their emotions would be to high there, but they are now all here."

Behind the creator, Mark and more children apeared. "Mark?" I asked. "Lila!" he said, hugging me, "You are Nephilim?" I asked. "Yes, and a bad one I was, I was planing on killing that raven boy... I am sorry, I helped Lucifer, it was wrong of me."

I looked at him. "I forgive you. Just... please leave Danny alone." Mark smiled. "Don't worry, I learned my lesson, I won't be any harm anymore, we will stay friends? Right?" I smiled. "Always."

Mark looked at something behind me. "You have great wings, I wish I was like you, but I remain Nephilim. Good luck." All the Nephilim dissapeared.

"So... I am Angel now." I said, looking at my wings. "Yes." I sighed. "Must I stay in heaven?" I whispered. "No, because I am about to give you a choise." I looked up.

"You can stay here, and remain Angel, you can also go back to earth, and be human untill your time comes." The creator started to change, untill he was a ghost, I knew this guy, Danny had shown me a picture of him on his computer. "Clockwork?" I asked.

"That is what the ghost call me my dear. But believe me, your time has yet to come."

I bit my lower lip. "I think I'll wait for that time."

The creator smiled. "I knew that, but of course, I know everything." he said, moving his clock towards me.

_"Time In."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
The Human and the Halfa**

I opened my eyes in a bright room, and for a few seconds I thoyght I was still in heaven. I wasn't, when I looked around me, I saw Danny sitting in a chair, asleep. He seemed like he needed it, and I sat up, feeling the pain kick trough me as a bulled, I gasped for air.

Of couse this made some machines on my bed go crazy, and Danny opened his eyes, rushing over to my bed, and taking my hand. He gently pushed me back in the pillows again, and I looked at him. "Hey you." He said. "Hey you." I returned his greeting.

"You're finaly awake." he smiled. "How long was I..." Danny sighed. "Like tree months, you were in a coma."

Tree months, I had been I heaven for tree months, but that was impossible, The time had been out.

"Tree months?" I asked. "Yes."

I looked up at Danny. "What about Lucifer?" I asked. "He died with you, soon after we were transported back to earth, we were somewhere near by Sam's house, I almost begged her to call 911 for you, I didn't have to though, she had already done it." I smiled.

"Smart Girl, verry wicked." I said. "Indeed, very wicked. She was gone in a minute though."  
I remembered her standing in the crowed of Nephilim when I was back in heaven, I felt tears burning in my eyes for the lose of a friend.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Danny asked me, I shook my head. "I don't think Sam's going to come back Danny, she was Nephilim." Danny sighed. "I guess I kinda already knew." He said, I smiled. "I'm human you know." I whispered, Danny looked at my in question "I got a choice, and I took it." Danny smiled.

"I love you." He said. "I love you to." I whispered.

And that is how my story ended, like the raindrop, falling in the river, I fell many years later, and I reunited with my fellow Nephilim in heaven. And just like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of Nephilim had been round.

It happened ones, and it would all happen again. But that all seemed impossibly far away. And when the time came, my beloved Danny and I where also reunated in heaven, we lived happily ever after, for all eternity.


	7. Authors note

**Authors Note**

I'm speachless. It's all I can say, Thank you all for reading.


End file.
